The Art Project
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: At school, Lola was learning how to do pottery, but fails and almost gives up.


It was a partly cloudy day in the town of Royal Woods, and Lola and Lana were at school, sitting in their kindergarten classroom, while playing with toys, as the other kids did the same. All 15 kids (that's how many kids there are in the class if you count Lola and Lana) were having a blast until Mrs. Higgens rang a bell and yelled, "Okay, everyone! It's time for art!"

"Hooray!" all the kids yelled, rushing to their tables. All 15 kids loved putting their thinking caps on and getting creative.

"What are we doing for art today, Mrs. Higgens?" Ellie Hathaway asked. She was one of the most creative kids in the kindergarten class.

"Great question, Ellie!" Mrs. Higgens smiled. "Today we're learning about pottery."

"Ooh!" all the kids smiled. They were interested because they've never heard of pottery before.

"What's that?" Emily Peterson asked.

"Pottery is where you spin clay on a wheel," Mrs. Higgens said, demonstrating for the kids. "If you're not very artistic, like your beautiful friend, Ellie, it might take a little time, but if you think the wheel will be too much for your 6-year-old little brains, you can handmake something. Now, I will place a wheel at each table if you wanna challenge yourselves while you guys grab your aprons that are hanging on the hanger."

At the twins' table, Lana was handmaking something out of her clay, while Lola was using the wheel. Lana sees her sister and says, "Lola, you don't have to use the wheel if you don't want to. Just use your hands. It'll be easier."

"No thank you, Lana," Lola said. "I want to challenge myself." Lola then puts the clay on the pottery wheel, and tries to spin it, but the clay gets all over her. "AAH!" Lola shrieked. "The wheel's too fast!"

Mrs. Higgens saw and heard what just happened, so she walks over to her and asks, "You alright, Lola?"

"I'm okay," Lola said. Then she whines, "Except for the fact that I'm covered in muck and scum!"

"Just keep trying, kiddo," Mrs. Higgens said. "We'll wash that off later. If you think it's too much, just handmake something with the clay."

"Okay, Mrs. Higgens," Lola said.

When Mrs. Higgens left, Lola kept trying but continued to fail with the pottery wheel. She tried and tried until she heard Ellie whine, "I can't get it!"

Then Lola heard Ella Fitzgerald say to Ellie, "Me neither! I'm gonna cry!"

Tears then rose up to Lola's eyes as she threw the clay off the wheel, her apron on the floor, and her little butt on the floor, and then she whined, "I'll never get it!" With that, she started sobbing.

Mrs. Higgens walked up to Lola and said, "What's all this crying about?"

"I messed up big time!" Lola wailed. "I should've handmade something with the clay like Lana did!"

"Lola, get up and put your apron back on. I'm going to help you!" Mrs. Higgens said. Lola then did what Mrs. Higgens said. Then Mrs. Higgens grabbed a tissue and wiped Lola's tears away, and said, "You're not gonna learn anything if you're going to cry."

So then Mrs. Higgens showed Lola easy ways for just her to do pottery. After 5 minutes, she had Lola do it by herself, and have her run to her once she thinks she's got it. Once Lola thought she was finished, the clay was turned into a medium cup, and she grabbed a small chunk of clay and had it be the handle of her masterpiece. She ran to Mrs. Higgens and yelled, "Mrs. Higgens! Mrs. Higgens! I think I got this whole pottery down!"

Mrs. Higgens smiled at what Lola just said, so she replied, "Can I see it?"

"Of course!" Lola smiled. "Actually, everyone can see it! It's amazing!" Once they were at the twins' tabe, Lola held up her masterpiece and said, "I made a coffee cup for my mom to drink out of."

"Wow!" the whole class said together.

"Good job, Lola!" Ellie smiled.

"I can't even make that!" Gracie Sanders smiled.

Mrs. Higgens smiled at Lola and said, "Lola, I'm proud of you! Only 10 minutes ago, you were crying only because you couldn't do pottery, but all thanks to me, you're good at it. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah," Ellie said. "She's very good."

"She's amazing!" Gracie added.

"She's my sister, so I'm going to say she's fantastic!" Lana said.

"Yes," Mrs. Higgens said. "Here's the thing; Lola almost gave up on it, but I saved the day by helping her out. Lola may be mean and annoying to some of you guys, but you should look up to her because she set a very good example."

"And what's that?" Faye Ramirez asked.

"At first if you don't succeed, try try again," Mrs. Higgens responded.

"And don't quit trying until you get it right," Lola added.

"That's right," Mrs. Higgens said, hugging the young blonde female.

**THE END!**


End file.
